A Demon's Prey
by XiggyMatsu
Summary: People may have called her the 'demon of Ohara' but they didn't even know the half of it. A drabble for Frobin Week on tumblr.


**Wrote a little something for Frobin Week over on tumblr. **

**This is for the prompt for day five: Touch**

* * *

It started with a look.

That oh-so-simple glance he saw her give him over the cup of coffee she nursed as he entered the galley. But their eyes met, and the look held, her icy blue chilling the cola that bubbled within him; nearly short-circuiting his whole system.

People may have called her the 'demon of Ohara' but they didn't even know the half of it. She could be as snide as one, or as shrewd, but when she wanted to be… that woman was downright _evil_.

"_Temptress…_" he thought to himself.

The lazy stare he could feel on his back even now as he helped Sanji fix a cupboard Luffy had broken in his attempt at a night raid proved to him that it was possible to feel like prey even when you were someone as super as he.

The clueless chef unleashed his typical storm of hearts as he wiggled in place beside the woman, not even noticing that her focus was on the other man, making the cyborg chuckle a bit to himself.

"Franky~"

He jumped at the sound of his name, her mirth-filled voice easily cutting through the cook's fawning. The elder man turned slightly to regard the woman, noting the confused blonde's probing look that seemed to be blaming him for the disruption. Robin smiled warmly, but her eyes held the same gleam of mischief that he'd seen when he walked into the room minutes before.

"It seems that Nami-chan and I are in need of some renovations in our room as well, to accommodate for her increase in wardrobe from Sabaody and Pappagu-san's generosity."

She stood, walking past the befuddled Sanji but never breaking eye contact with the larger man. Franky could feel the fizz building up in his cola lines, the bubbles rushing through the veins making his whole body buzz as she loped closer to him like the predator he knew her to be. Her deceptively innocent features barely showing the tricks he knew to be up her sleeves.

Robin broke eye contact for only a moment to rinse the empty cup of any remaining coffee, hiding a small smile as she heard him breathe a sigh of relief. He raised his arm, hammer in hand, eager to concentrate on the work before him and ignore the pinker tones his face had surely taken after she had blatantly asked him to her room.

He didn't expect the hand on his elbow, jumping again at the light touch.

The raven-haired woman's glacial eyes seemed to burn as she raised a delicate eyebrow at him, clearly expecting a reply from her nakama. He swallowed hard, his mouth having gone a bit dry.

"I'll- I'll be there after I'm done with this," he said, looking back at his work and flicking his sunglasses down from their perch on his head. She didn't leave so he reassured her, "This'll be a quick job, so go ahead and go back. After all, this week's me is pretty super."

She laughed quietly and the touch lingered before she began heading toward the door, a light voice carrying back to him, "_that's what I'm hoping~_"

He nearly dropped his hammer as the door closed behind her.

"That crazy woman will be the death of me someday," Franky wondered to himself as he fumbled for the next nail.

"Not if I kill you first you lucky shithead," Sanji said, glowering at him from across the galley.

Franky let loose a barking laugh as he looked over his shoulder at his disgruntled little bro, not having realized until then that the cook had still been there.

"I think she'd come after _your_ ass next- or rather, your balls…" he joked, laughing again as the blonde's face blanched in remembrance of the incident two years previous.

Yes, he'd been ensnared by a demon.

But he loved every second of it.

* * *

So yeah.

**My captain Paty (furanky) and other Pantless Pirate Kris (nipple-lights) decided that there needed to be a week of frobin fanservice, so my nakama and I helped spread the word and it's ended up being pretty awesome. **

**If you wanna check out more, they should all be under #frobin week**

**and if you're wondering about my other ongoing fics/ the one's I've been promising...**

**...**

***Bepo bow***

I'm sorry.

**I have a lot of the next chapter written for BBB, and a good deal of Croc Hunter as well, but I've been assaulted by plot bunnies lately and after having been torn in every direction it's left me with bupkis to show for it. I have a bunch of drafts for new stories, but nothing's been completed.**

**The only reason this got done was because I saw the prompt about an hour ago and the words just sorta flowed. OTL**

**If nothing else, check out my tumblr (which is also xiggymatsu) where I pretty much ****_live _****anyway.**


End file.
